A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol
by lildino
Summary: So this is my version of Christmas carol be nice people and yes i know I am late but it take for ever to edit the first chapter and the list of who playing who is the chapter


A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol

**Shifu-Ebenezer Scrooge  
Commander Vachir-Jacob Marley,**_** his late partner**_**  
Viper-Ghost of Christmas Past  
Po-Ghost of Christmas Present  
Ice Snake -Ghost of Christmas Future  
Crane -Bob Cratchit,**_** his clerk**_**  
**Lilly**-Mrs. Cratchit  
-the Cratchit children:  
-Martha  
-Peter  
-Belinda  
-a Cratchit Boy  
-a Cratchit Girl  
-Tiny Tim  
-Fran, **_**his sister**_ **Fred, **_**his sister's son**_**  
Tigress, **_**his **__**adoptive daughter**_ **Tai Lung-**_**adoptive**__** son**_**  
Luna- Fiancé  
Mantis-Charity Gentleman #1  
Monkey-Charity Gentleman #2  
-Schoolmaster  
Oogway-Mr. Fezziwig, **_**his former boss**_**  
Belle Fezziwig, **_**his former fiancé**_**  
Tut, **_**Belle's husband**_**  
Man With A Monstrous Chin  
Another Man  
Third Man  
Man With Red Face  
Wealthy Man #1  
Wealthy Man #2  
Charwoman  
Old Joe  
Laundress Vicky  
UndertakerBR Caroline, Poor Wife  
Poor Husband  
Intelligent, Fine Lad  
Children's Chorus  


* * *

**

Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner, and even Scrooge signed it. But this isn't where our story began, for it began on a several later Christmas Eve night. Were we go to a man who saw Christmas as a thing that waste time, to him Christmas didn't existed actual to him he was didn't get the Christmas spirit but the opposite of the Christmas spirit the spirit of hate actual that's the only spirit he had beside greed.. His name was Scrooge(Shifu) He was a red panda in his late 30's. He had pale light brown and white fur were lifeless blue eyes, wearing dark robes and walking with a wicked black cane and top hat. Scrooge was a mean little man pushing people out of his way scoring people for being jolly and happy during this time of year. Even irritated with the poor for being poor and though strange as it may be some people were not angry like most but sorry for him. For Scrooge had no one, but his money and money does not love you back, Scrooge continues his way to his bank, for he was head of some sort of bank. He open door to bank and saw his bookkeepers and clerk were hard at work, thought it not like he pay them for that hard work. Even if they frozen in the work place. You see Scrooge was a terrible tight purse man. So cheap that he rarely spends at most twice a month, maybe even less. Anyways but back to the story. Scrooge walks to his desk and began to count the money and over looked his worker work to make sure they didn't try to help people or cover up for them. A knock was heard at the door before a snow leopard (Tai Lung), female tiger(Tigress) and a red panda.

"Hello Father/Uncle" they both said Scrooge only hmpd in his acknowledge to they.  
"And a Merry Christmas to you, uncle, and Bob." They once again said in unison. "Bah! Humbug!" His nephew spoken before his children and stated. "Christmas a humbug, uncle! You don't mean that, I am sure?" "I do, Merry Christmas! What rights have you to be merry?" He point at them. "What reasons have you to be merry? You're poor enough. All of you."He exclaimed. "Will that may be true bit we have reason to be happy and cheerful and not a cruel like you father" Tigress stated "Hush sister and let our cousin hand this" Tai Lung told his sister. "Ah Tai Lung and Tigress, my children where is that business likeness that I installed in you. Both of you where the best before you meet those people. He hissed out like distaste from his mouth. Before the siblings were to say something that would get them in trouble with their dear father, their cousin spoke.

"Come, then. What rights have you to be dismal? What reason have you to be miserable? You're rich enough." Stated his nephew. With nothing better to say to that all he did was Bah! Humbug.

"Don't be cross, father/uncle!" His children declared. And scornfully said "What else can I be, when I live in such a world of fools as this? Merry Christmas! Out upon merry Christmas! What's Christmas time to you Tigress, Tai Lung and Fred but a time for paying bills without money; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in `em through a round dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on his lips, should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should!" Bob Cratchit mouth drop to what his employer said

"Uncle/Father!" They beseeching. Nephew and Tai Lung and Tigress! Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine." He harshly said to them while getting back to work.

"Keep it! But you don't keep it". Fred exclaimed

"Let me leave it alone. Father what had it done or has ever done you!" Tigress final said losing her temper with her adoptive father.

Tai lung too getting upset with his adoptive father said with.

"There are many things from which I might have derived well, by which I have not profited, I dare say, Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round - apart from the respect due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that - as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time: the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, FATHER, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it!" His son Tai Lung as, while losing his temper with his adoptive father. And with that said Bob Cratchit and his bookkeeper applauded Tai Lung for his courage and speech. Thought it severed to angry Scrooge.

"Let me hear another sound from you, and you'll keep your Christmas by losing your situation!" He turned to his son "You're quite a powerful speaker, son, I wonder you don't go into Parliament." Before he can say anything Tigress gets her two cents in.

Don't be angry Father. Come! Dine with us tomorrow. Tai Lung's Fiancé has promised to cook us." Tigress said in hopes to entice her father with the hope of superb food.

She the REASON Tai is a change man, she is nothing but…..  
"DO no disrespect her father." He takes a threatening step toward Scrooge" She desired none of that from you bitter old man…" He points at him "…she been nothing but kind to you even allow this place and you to live."

"Bah! Humbug"

A growled erupted from Tai as his father disrespect the woman he care for him more that can be said about his own father.

"But why? Why?" He said to them. "Why what?" They asked.

"Why did you get married and engaged?" They look at each another and answer with confidents.

"Because we fell in love."

Scrooge not happy with this answer growled"Because you fell in love! Good afternoon!"

No, uncle/father, you never asked that before why asked that now?

Good afternoon.

I want nothing from you; I ask nothing of you; why cannot we be friends? They asked

Good afternoon.

I am sorry, with all my heart, to find you so stubborn. We have never had any quarrel, to which I have been a party. But I have made the trial in homage to Christmas, and I'll keep my Christmas humor to the last. So A Merry Christmas, uncle!" Fred said

Good afternoon!

And A Happy New Year! Fred exclaimed.

Good afternoon!

And with that his nephew a without angry word to uncle and daughter left the room father trying to hold her for father angry says a good bye to Bob Cratchit with a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. They only stop and glanced at Tai Lung who stood in front of their father/uncle and leaving a wreath that Fred hung on the door and a leaving Christmas candles (scent candles XD). He nodding to them telling that it's okay to leave, for he wish to speak to his father alone. "-Sigh- Father I don't wish to asked these of you but I need your help." Scrooge ear twitch in his diction, the only thing indicating that he listening to him. "Baba it is I cannot marry her without…." Tai Lung trails off while his father smirks Scrooge feel smug. "Use that name to butter me up huh. My answer to your need in money is no. IF she is in love with as you say she would take you as you are, a man with no money." Tai Lung shakes with angry and with his teeth clench stated "She would but they would not her, unless she has means of been cared for. Or have you forgotten Baba that they do care for her even if she is not theirs. "During this disagreement did two pleasant gentlemen came in. A golden langur (Monkey) and a Chinese mantis (Mantis). Both of them took their hats were Bob Cratchit interceded them. To only have them directed to Scrooge.

"Scrooge and Marley's, I believe. Have I the pleasure of addressing Mr. Scrooge, or Mr. Marley?" Said the golden langur.

Mr. Marley has been dead these seven years; He died seven years ago, this very night.

"We have no doubt his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner." Said the Chinese mantis

At the ominous word `liberality,' Scrooge frowns, and shakes his head.

And you people are?" He sneered

Ah yes forgive are rudeness we are from Christian Foundation. Said the Chinese mantis

We're seeking donation for the poor and needy and seeing as this is the season of giving, Mr. Scrooge, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight donation for the Poor and penniless, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in need of common things; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, sir.

Tai Lung smiled in delight at this or smirk more like it. "Ah yes I am sure my Baba, would loved to gentlemen. Donated some money to you, and quite handsomely too."

"Tai Lung" Scrooge hissed.

For back then it was knew for those will off to give something to the poor and needy. And if you didn't give to the needy and poor it was mostly like your business would fail with short amount of time or they would collect form you. And those that they did collect form where never seen form again.

Are there no prisons?

Plenty of prisons,' said Monkey, laying down the pen again.

And the Union workhouses? Are they still in operation?

"They are. Still, I wish I could say they were not." Said Mantis with a heavy heart.

The Treadmill and the Poor Law are in full vigour, then?

"Both very busy, sir." Both Mantis and Monkey said at the said time

"Oh! I was afraid, from what you said at first, that something had occurred to stop them in their useful course. I'm very glad to hear it." Scrooge said with smirk

"So what can I put you down for." Inquires Monkey

Nothing

"Ah you wish to be anonyms" Asked Mantis

"No I wish to be left alone and not bother by idiots likes of you and I despises Christmas." Scrooge snapped at them

"Ah so true" Said Tai Lung having fun, at his father expense.

"Beside I can't afford it."

"_Ah not true"_ Tai said with a smirk, as he lean again the door frame

Don't you have other things to do this afternoon. My dear Son? He snapped at Tai Lung

"Sadly. I do Baba. So I shall make my donation and leave you to make yours." Tai leaves a bag of money. "Thank you so very much. Oh. Uncle. The offers still open as will, a Merry Christmas to you and a happy New Year." Tai left the small Christmas pre-decorated tree that his fiancé and the kid she take care of made. (How kind of her though Scrooge won't care. D=)

"Merry Christmas. Tai Lung"

"Merry Christmas. Bob." And with that Tai Lung he left his father to his greedy, mean spirit and lonely self. Those little things brought the place a little bit of a glow.

"Humbug!" he said trying to get back to work. (Key word people trying.) Thought for the two gentlemen it was quite awkward silence watching him work. So the Mantis spoke up and said "Now then sir about the donation?"

"Well now let's see. I know how to treat the poor. My taxes go to pay for the prisons and the poorhouses. The homeless must go there" Scrooge said with irritation clear in his voice.

"But some would rather die." Monkey said with horror at what Scrooge said and might say more.

"If they'd rather die than they'd better do it!" He yelled "And decrease the surplus population!" Scrooge opens the door. "Here is the door. You may use it. And I advise that you do." He said lividness that it promise something dark to happen to them should they don't. Seeing clearly that it would be useless to pursue their point, the gentlemen withdrew. Scrooge returned his labors with an improved opinion of himself, and in a more facetious temper than was usual with him. After a while he called Bob Cratchit.

"Mr. Cratchit."

"Yes Sir" came Bob Cratchit timid replied

"Let us deal with the eviction notices for tomorrow" Mr. Scrooge said handing an enormous stack of notice to Mr. Cratchit.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Sir." He whispered

"Very well." Scrooge counters "You may gift-wrap them."He went to back to work.

"Let us help you with that. Mr. Cratchit." Said an Ant

"Oh. My. There are certainly a lot today."He said feeling the weight of the sadness in the eviction notice.

"We'll get 'em." Said a ladybug and a butterfly getting up from their work place to help out despise they size

"Okay. Okay." He said with gratefulness in his voice.

"There you go. Boss." Said lizard, and a mouse, helping out also.

"Here you go. Be careful though" he warned has the stack weight tilter side to side.

"Look out on that end." Said a rabbit and rat, helping out their fellow worker

"Look out. Look out!" Exclaimed the ladybug and butterfly, trying to help out directed from them bumping into something that would cause the stack to fall everywhere.

"Christmas is a very busy time for us. Mr. Cratchit. People preparing feasts, giving parties, spending the mortgage money on frivolities, one might say that December is the foreclosure season. Harvest time for the moneylenders." Scrooge said not caring for his employers struggle.

With whispers of encouragement the bookkeepers, Bob Cratchit ask something from them only to be cruel shot down. And went back to work with more diligent.

Night had soon fallen on Scrooge and Bob Cratchit all but reminded him.

:Uh… Excuse me. Mr. Scrooge but it appears to be closing time."

"Hmm." He look up from his work. "So it has .Very well. I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning." He said With an ill-will Scrooge dismounted from his stool.

"Tomorrow's Christmas." Bob Cratchit said

"Eight-thirty then." He said putting his hat on."If you please. Sir. Half an hour off hardly seems customary for Christmas Day." Bob Cratchit stated with the encouragement from the others helping him. Scrooge stops and look at Cratchit.

"Hardly customary." He stated. Bob Cratchit feel a bit more courage said "Not at all!" Scrooge challenged him even thought he knew what he wanted. "How much time off is customary. Mr. Cratchit?" The bookkeepers gulp. "Uh… Why...Um… the…Uh... Whole day…" He coughed. Yes! Yeah. That's right! The whole day!

"The entire day" he skeptically asked. "If you please" Bob have the courage. "Mr. Scrooge, why open the office tomorrow? Other businesses will be closed. You'll have no one to do business with." Scrooge looked indifferent. "It'll waste a lot of expensive coal for the fire." He quickly added."Yes. That's definitely a point. That's a point. That's right." The bookkeepers trying to help so they may get a day break maybe even annually.

"It's a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every December." Scrooge tacitly admitted the fact at what the expectant clerk and bookkeepers wish, he snuffed candle out, and put on his fancy coat. "But as I seem to be the only person" he opens the door. "…around who knows that. Take the day off.""Yay! What a boss! Oh. Man! We love you Ebenezer!" The bookkeeper said with a glee. "Will you stop that!" He yelled at them. "Thank you. Mr. Scrooge." Bob Cratchit said happy and truly thankful that he'll spend time with his family. "Be here all the earlier the next morning. And I won't be paying for no work either" He said as he walk out the door. Promising that they would and too happy to care about not being pay. So they began to close up shop for the night, talking about family and plans for Christmas and such.

Scrooge took his melancholy dinner in his usual melancholy tavern; having read all the newspapers, and beguiled the rest of the evening with his banker's-book, went home to go to bed. But on his way to the chambers which had once belonged to his deceased partner. He saw two children, one being a little human girl about 10 and a little snow leopard boy about 10. Both wait at the gate of his house. But was peculiar was that they seem to be waiting for him. Scrooge walks up to them. "Will what do you to want?" He demanded. "Um… will I want…" She holds out the gift. "… to give this to you" Scrooge looks at them with a critical eye. He looks at the little boy to see Tai Lung when he was a boy. "Where are your parents." He asked them taking the present from the child. "Mom at home we have no dad yet." The boy said glaring at Scrooge "Where were going, come on Tsubame." The boy turns to the girl now known as Tsubame. "Mom and Tai Lung will be worry if we don't get home soon." "Okay Yahiko." She turns to Scrooge "Bye soon to be Grandpa." With that said she hurries home with her brother. Scrooge shock at what the little girl said. He shakes his head and opens the black iron gates. He walks down the walk way that was once full of life but now it dead. Now once again I must ask you to remember that the Marley were dead and decaying in their graves. Scrooge goes to put his key in the keyhole when the knocker, without its undergoing any intermediate process of change - not a knocker, but Marley's face (Commander Vachir). Marley's face. It was not in impenetrable shadow as the other objects in the yard were, but had a dismal light about it, like a bad lobster in a dark cellar. It was not angry or ferocious, but looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look: with ghostly spectacles turned up on its ghostly forehead. The hair was curiously stirred, as if by breath or hot air; and, though the eyes were wide open, they were perfectly motionless. That, and its livid color, made it horrible; but its horror seemed to be in spite of the face and beyond its control, rather than a part or its own expression. To say that Scrooge was not startled would be untrue. Still. The moment had passed and the world was as it should be. He fastened the door, and walked across the hall, and up the stairs; slowly too: trimming his candle as he went.

Up Scrooge went. Darkness is cheap, and Scrooge liked it. But before he shut his heavy door, he walked through his rooms to see that all was right. He had just enough recollection of the face to desire to do that.

Sitting-room, bedroom, lumber-room. All as they should be. Nobody under the table, nobody under the sofa; a small fire in the grate; spoon and basin ready; and the little saucepan of gruel (Scrooge had a cold in his head) upon the hob. Nobody under the bed; nobody in the closet; nobody in his dressing-gown, which was hanging up in a suspicious attitude against the wall. Lumber-room as usual. Old fire-guards, old shoes, two fish-baskets, washing-stand on three legs, and a poker.

Quite satisfied, he closed his door, and locked himself in; double-locked himself in, which was not his custom. Thus secured against surprise, he took off his cravat; put on his dressing-gown and slippers, and his nightcap; and sat down before the fire to take his gruel.

It was a very low fire indeed; nothing on such a bitter night. He was obliged to sit close to it, and brood over it, before he could extract the least sensation of warmth from such a handful of fuel."Humbug!" And walked across the room.

As he threw his head back in the chair, his glance happened to rest upon a bell, a disused bell, that hung in the room, and communicated for some purpose now forgotten with a chamber in the highest story of the building. It was with great astonishment, and with a strange, inexplicable dread, that as he looked, he saw this bell begin to swing. It swung so softly in the outset that it scarcely made a sound; but soon it rang out loudly, and so did every bell in the house.

This might have lasted half a minute, or a minute, but it seemed an hour. The bells ceased as they had begun, together. They were succeeded by a clanking noise, deep down below; as if some person were dragging a heavy chain over the casks in the wine merchant's cellar. Scrooge then remembered to have heard that ghosts in haunted houses were described as dragging chains.

The cellar-door flew open with a booming sound, and then he heard the noise much louder, on the floors below; then coming up the stairs; then coming straight towards his door.

It's humbug still! I won't believe it.

His color changed though, when, without a pause, it came on through the heavy door, and passed into the room before his eyes. Upon its coming in, the dying flame leaped up, as though it cried `I know him; Marley's Ghost!' and fell again.

* * *

Okay so as you notice i add some new thing like my oc's and scrooge have adoptive kid i want it to be as close to kung fu pand and a christmas carol aslo on a other note i did you both the classic tale and the Muppet version just in case your wondering


End file.
